


桃子丨The Peach

by avocadomagic



Series: 水果 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:27:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26207176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avocadomagic/pseuds/avocadomagic
Summary: 上半篇：火车任务前夜，巴基忽然觉得史蒂夫像一颗桃子。他写了一封很情欲的信给史蒂夫。下半篇：同人作者为什么要写同人文？
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: 水果 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903270
Kudos: 3





	桃子丨The Peach

**Author's Note:**

> 这不是一篇典型意义上的同人文，将近一半篇幅都在讲或多或少与Steve/Bucky无关的内容，且（或许严重地）ooc，慎读。

_亲爱的S，_

_我睡不着。看着你睡，我忽然生起这样一个念头，你好像一颗_ **_桃子_ ** _。这念头在我心里生根发芽，长成了一颗桃树，猴儿和小鸟挠得我难以入眠。现在是冬天，可是裹着厚厚的蓝棉袄，我心里一腔悲哀的爱意却发得像春夏交替，燥热而潮湿。以至于我这么不爱念书、不爱写字的人，会在凌晨三点半爬起来，冲动地给你写一封你永远不会看到的信。_

_我好惊讶，难道你这一生中，从来没有人察觉过你竟然这么像一颗桃子吗？更惊讶的是，为什么直到今夜，我才对此后知后觉。_

_不过这倒让我有点庆幸。昨夜你叫我快点去睡，第二天我们就要去赶那趟火车，要储存好精力，还好我没听你的。就像你总是对我做的一样，口中妥协，背地里却固执地各执己见。还好我没睡，才能在三点半的星光下，用你不能察觉的羞耻看你，看你的头发、睫毛和脸颊的绒毛如何像熟透的桃一样柔软。说也奇怪，夜晚明明是冷的，还下着雪，我们的房里一片暗蓝，可是我看到你却发着蜜糖的暖金，那么浓稠。_

_你还记得吧，我们十四五岁的时候去那个果园玩，果园旁边有一条小河。我不让你去，你非要去，结果你就掉进去了，我费了老大力才把你捞上来。（那时候我以为人生中不会有比那一刻更恐惧的时候了，果然还是小孩子的想法。）我们在岸边躺了好久，直到你终于不再从小小的胸膛里咳出河水，身子也不再发抖。可是你的脸涨得那么红，不知道是因为恐惧、溺水还是耻辱。你一直不看我。而我，我看着阳光下你通红的脸，第一次生出一种陌生的情感，想要亲亲你。想要亲亲你那片带着露珠的嘴唇。_

_为了掩饰我的心慌，我跟你开玩笑说，还不是要我来救你。结果你一下子气炸了，跳起来就走。我吓了一大跳，马上就后悔了。那是你最讨厌展现出自己脆弱的一面的一段日子。我没有喊你的名字让你等等我，因为我惊惶得呆住了，又因为你的嘴唇愤怒时的扭曲蹿起一股莫名的欲望。_

_为了给你道歉，我溜进果园里偷了两个好大好大的桃子，结果被果园的主人发现了，他拿着犁子追出来要打我。逃跑的时候我终于追上了你，拉起你的手拔足狂奔，直到那个吹胡子瞪眼的老头悻悻地折返。你看着我上气不接下气的样子哈哈大笑起来，就像之前那个小小的插曲从未发生过一样。_

_我们分享了那两个罪恶的桃子。_

_我以为那天那种亲吻你的冲动来源于夏天的热。你知道的，那种让人血管沸腾，眼前闪着星光的潮湿的热气。只是越长大我才知道，我想吃掉你就像你吃掉那颗熟桃。直到今晚我才蓦然发觉，那天你红着脸，就和果园的桃子一模一样。_

_和你在一起的时候，我其实鲜少发掘我的欲望，更不要说付诸行动。和你在一起，就连抱着这样的想法都这么肮脏，仿佛一种渎神的作为。可是与你暂别的那段时间，它就像脱缰的马一样在我心上跑，蹄声隆隆作响，将我心里对你这具身体的渴望涌起的潮浪，踏平成新世界的山海。_

_这么说吧，有功夫偷闲的夜里，我都是想着你打飞机。_

_......我是不是太诚实了。好多要下地狱的话都写在这封信里了，所以才不能让你看到。我要把这封信寄往地狱。_

_不过要是你看到这封信，会说什么呢？我竟然忍不住幻想起来。不过反正你也不会看到的，那我多写一点，哈哈！_

_有一天晚上，我突然特别害怕，怕我会死在离家这么遥远的地方，怕我再也见不到你了。尽管在家乡的时候我也总是说我爱你，但那远远不够。我还没有真的告诉你_ **_我爱你_ ** _。我怕得想流眼泪，又怕把别人吵醒了。_

_然后我看到了——想象着——你。看到你在我床边，皱着眉头，嘴唇紧紧抿成一条强硬的直线，好像在质问我，怎么敢想到死亡？没有和你重逢，我怎么敢？你的目光烙在我冷汗淋淋的皮肤上，像给马匹烙上记号。_

_我想，我立刻马上要把我自己献给你，好似贩马的商人让马儿昂首挺胸，展示出健壮的脖颈和胸膛。我像做梦一样抚摸自己，双腿大开，却还要谨记着不出一丝声响。想着你用你擅长的那种严厉的目光盯着我的动作，你也勃起了，但脸上毫无波澜，不像我丢盔弃甲、不知羞耻。_

_天啊，不该写这个的。写着写着我就硬了。还好你没醒，我也只能等它自己慢慢下去，不然一定会吵醒你的。_

_如果你醒来看见我在凌晨三点半对着你美丽的脸打飞机，你会怎么反应？我很怕你会不再和我说话，但那是你而这是我，所以，不会的吧？大概你会笑着说，没什么，这有什么大不了的。而我将会在耻辱和难过中度过一生。_

_或者说，就让我在这封寄往地狱的信里为所欲为地幻想一下，如果你跟我说，你对我也有相同的欲望。然后把你那颗毛绒绒的脑袋埋进我的腿间。我会觉得你是一颗桃子。我的双腿之间溢满甜蜜稠腻的桃汁。我把手搁在你后脑勺上，往桃子里撞，直到穿过那些美丽多汁的果肉——让世人为之疯狂的甜美的肉——直到触碰那颗坚硬而崎岖的果核。那颗在十四岁的夏天，就已经在我心里种下一整颗桃树的果核。我会用我满腔滚烫的爱意填满这颗桃子。_

_天啊，天啊，天啊。我在写什么。_

_看着你熟睡中的脸，你仍对我心中这些肮脏的罪一无所知。这样很好。真的。我得在我们都还活着的时候继续看着你，因为我猜在我死后，我会因为这些罪下地狱，而你一定会上天堂。（如果连你都不能上天堂，那天堂就他妈是个垃圾骗局。）那样我就不能陪着你了。_

_不过，在地狱里的时候，我也会常常想着你的。_

_我该去睡了。你说的有道理，在明天出发之前，应该储存好精力。好吧，不得不承认大多数情况下你说的总是对的。明天回来我就处理掉这封愚蠢的信。_

_你忠诚的_

_B_

写到这儿她放下笔，觉得自己像一个魔鬼。她又一次从悲剧中获得了巨大的快感。就像许多许多其他的女孩儿一样，不同的是她仍不满足，于是她开始自己写悲剧。

写这封信的时候她哭了几次，但都是浅尝辄止地哭。她知道在这之后会发生什么，也无力改变它。这样说来她只是一个半神，对人间的影响能力有限。她觉得自己可能是断手断脚的阿芙洛狄忒，仅在涉及爱欲时可以为所欲为。对于爱和情欲，她一直抱有一种极大的崇敬。在这位年轻的半神看来，凡人因爱欲而被赋予了星点神性，眉目也愈发好看，就像一个男孩看起来像一颗桃子，或者别的什么水果。

她想到《思凡》里小尼姑下山，《轮回》里僧人达世为琵玛还俗，又想到《以你的名字呼唤我》，埃利奥拿桃子自慰。

她还想到小说里让她流连忘返的画面，十四岁的男孩只穿一条白色内裤，在三十四岁的男人腿间俯下头去，男人把他拉上来，说，这对于一个孩子来说过于肮脏了。她不知道这场景为什么这么迷人，只知道那条白色内裤在她心中成了情欲最本真、最诚实的符号。她的灵魂在他们的肉欲里得到释放，一种华美而诡谲的灵肉合一的方式。我的灵和你的肉。

有时候她难以言喻地嫉妒那个十四岁的小艳娃，他抿着唇膏哭哭啼啼献身的行为。在她家里有一条根据《洛丽塔》电影仿制的裙子。她从没穿出门过。她爱自己，但是这些隐秘的幻想超过了她分辨爱与不爱的范围，她嫉妒可是不想要争取。或者说其实她更喜欢自己是那个三十四岁的男人，小艳娃流着眼泪，非要和她做爱。

一直以来，她都趋向于被年龄大的男人吸引。在这些男人身上，她奇异地发现自己身上不平庸的一些细节。譬如有人说：“你好甜蜜。”或是，“你还蛮特别的。”然后她就会惊觉也许自己真的有不为人知的甜蜜和特别的特质。在同龄人间从未有人这样说过，也正因为如此，当这些话出自某张更趋于权威的口，她会觉得灵魂饱受震动。

同时这些男人又是一种异常的生物，三十多岁了仍处于孩童和成人交汇的模糊边界。有时候她又会觉得他们更像那个十四岁的男孩。这点总是让她痴迷不已。她看过拉娜德雷的音乐录影带，女歌手与运筹帷幄、色欲泛滥的真正的老男人嬉戏，她很不喜欢。她希望她的男人流着眼泪非要和她做爱。

有那么一瞬间她不想写了，觉得自己是个坏人。她觉得自己把这两个蜜桃一样的男孩当成一种具像化自己性幻想的道具，就像妹妹玩芭比，弟弟玩变形金刚。

但是想一想，她都把自己的灵魂献出去了，把自己最隐秘最肮脏最色情的性幻想都给出去了。她再不济也得是个伟大无私的坏人。于是她继续写去了。

_亲爱的B，_

_我看到这封信了。_

_永远想你_

_S_


End file.
